Insane
by bloodysword99
Summary: Just by contact, the liquid froze at his touch trapping Pitch under a hard coat of thick ice! Leaving him no escape route. Leaving him to drown. Leaving him to die in the same manner Jack did. "NO! Pitch! PITCH!"
1. Crack Crack Crack

Inspired by the music, Insane- BTOB (It's a Kpop song LIVE WITH IT!) :3

**Insane**

by: bloodysword99

"Why don't you hate me, Frost?"

**I want to hate you!**

Jack says nothing. Only gripping his staff harder. Tighter. Hoping to drown this feeling with the pricks from the blisters. This feeling that he forbiddingly harbored for Pitch. This feeling that wouldn't go away. Wouldn't stop!

**But I can't.**

"You're wasting your time." Pitch turned away from the pained Winter gurdian.

That's right. Pitch Black, the Boogeyman, was driving Jack insane. The Frost Spirit was at very urge of his sanity just becuase of him. He thought being ignored for 300 years was bad but it was just pie compared to this. Being alone, he could handle. Flying Solo. It's been that way for so long. Now, he has a family. He was believed in. He was a guardian. Beloved. Cherished. Cared about. But why the hell does he feel more alone than before? Wasn't the guardians' companionship enough? Didn't the kids' faith satisfy him? Didn't he want this? Didn't he lay sleepless nights dreaming about having all this?

"Wait!" Jack reached over to Pitch and managed to grab his sandy sleeve.

Maybe...He just needed him to believe. Maybe, he just needed HIM to love him. Just him. The rest didn't matter. Just him. Just Pitch. Only Pitch.

"D-Don't leave."

* * *

"D-Don't leave."

Pitch's golden eyes widen. Startled at first but replaced with rage a second later. A Trick! He should have known better to fall for those big blue eyes. Pitch was kind of a sucker for them to begin with.

"Are you toying with me, Frost? You're treading on thin ice. And I mean that figuratively and literally speaking."

The Nightmare King glances at the ice pond below his feet. Jack's very tomb place.

"Just hear me out. Please. It's been like what...5 years?"

Yes, 5 long years since Pitch's last attempt of destroying the guardians. Easter Sunday. Oh how Pitch loved the taste of victory but it was short lived when Jack Frost rains on his dark parade with snowballs and fun time. Pathetic really. Pitch, the Nightmare King, defeated by a a figment of a child's imagination.

"No." The dark being splatted and tore his sleeve from Jack's grip.

But like the winter winds, the Frost spirit was persistent and caught Pitch's waist in an icy embrace.

"Please...Stay." He begged.

Pitch had heard pleads his whole existence. None of them he had listened to. None of them had melted his cold dark heart. Until today.

Somehow, Jack's small weak plead was like an ice blade cutting through his chest. It was so cold it burnt. It hurt.

"Give me a good reason." Pitch didn't want to prolong his and Jack's suffering. If he didn't provide a sufficent answer then he'll simply dissapear from the face of the earth. Hide in the shadows so no one especially Jack would see him.

"I-I..."

He felt him claw his black coat. Hungry. Desperation. Fear. Jack must have sensed Pitch would leave him. Leave him forever. Leave him broken.

"I believe in you." Jack's voice trembled.

Pitch's throat felt dry. Why was he saying such lies? Does Jack really want him to stay so badly?

"Now. Now. Jack. Lying never gets you anywhere."

"I'm not lying!"

His grip was surprising lax after yelling. He must be tired.

"Stay? Please. With...me?"

A chuckle passed through Pitch's lips. it amused him of the very idea of a monster like him being wanted. It felt...odd. Strange. But none the less, it made Pitch happy beyond anything. No one...has ever made him happy in a very long time.

"Please?" Jack begged once more.

The Nightmare King looks down upon this beautiful winter prince. He can not deny Jack was treasure. he would be a fool not to take up his offer. But Pitch...

had made this offer to him before, didn't he? And what did Jack say?

"Leave me alone."

Jack snaps his head up at Boogeyman's harsh burning words. Tears and hurt swelled out of those big blue eyes. Oh Manny they were hypnotozing! It made Pitch fall so hard.

"N-No!" Jack cried.

The Nightmare King takes his grip off his clothes and tried to walk but Jack wouldn't know when to quit. Not until he gets what he wants...Or Maybe, at least an answer why. Why won't Pitch be his?

And trust me, Pitch wants him as much as Jack wants Pitch but life isn't that easy, right?

As Jack keeps clinging to him, Pitch was at his limits. And he swore on Lunenoff prince's smug little face he will blast his frost guardian to bits!

"I AM A MONSTER, FROST. I don't deserve to be believed in!"

**Now the truth finally comes out.**

Shock penetrated Jack and later so did Pitch. Silence came like a dead breeze. Not even Manny (the godforsaken moon) stirred above them.

"I believe, Pitch."

"Why?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Jack couldn't help being funny. It was his nature after all.

Pitch sighed. He might as well be talking to a brick wall.

Taking this time, the Nightmare King caresses the boy's face and said in a hush fatherly tone.

"What makes you believe, Jack?"

Looking hard into those blue determined orbs, Jack answered like he had all the confidence in the world.

"Does there have to be a reason to believe?"

**A brick wall.**

Pitch lets another chuckle slip by his lips. This was more sad this time. He just can't win against Frost even in a battle of words. Like talking to a brick wall.

"You really are something."

Under the glow of the moon, both stood silent like the night. No words were shared but a bond was formed between 2 different souls. It was nice feeling for Jack and Pitch. Finding a soul mate in this cruel world. Having someone as lonely as themselves together. It was rare. A rare possibility in reality and a Cliché in fiction. But it felt right.

"So, will you stay?" Jack was such a hopeful little whelp. Poor hopeful persistant annoying whelp.

Pitch had an answer yet his words were drowned by a sound. A sound Jack knew very well and feared it.

**_Crack Crack Crack_**

"P-Pitch..." He saw the ice crack before the Nightmare King's feet.

Fear overwhelmed him. The boiling fear that Jack would lose Pitch the same way he almost lost his sister.

"..." The Boogeyman said nothing while gazing upon the growing cracks of the icy floor.

**Oh Manny why are you so cruel?**

Calculating his careful steps, he lift his foot and slowly takes a step. Pitch flinched when even his light weight the ice cracked further.

"Pitch, just stay there!" Jack scolded in anger.

Hovering of the ground, The frost spirit float towards him and observes the ice.

"Y-you're going to fine." he reassured the Nightmare King nervously.

"Do I look fine to you?" Pitch said but it was obvious fear had crept through his body.

Obviously, Pitch, even though he is the Boogeyman and King of Nightmares, he was still capable of being afraid just like any other being. It was ironic and a bit like a punch in gut for his reputation.

And apparently, Pitch knows he was capable of dying as well. Not even the guardians know this but he was as much as human as the rest. He was just a man who was possessed by Darkness and Nightmares. No extraordinary powers. Just human. And death comes to them. Always.

"Just look at me." He said softly hovering so he could be face to face with him.

"This is nothing! T-Think of it like a game!" Jack really had the gull to sugar coat a deathly situation. He wasn't called the guardian of fun for nothing. But...even guardians had to understand...No one can make death so sweet.

"Games? No more games, Jack." Pitch muttered.

_No, Jack, no more games!_

The exact same words his sister used on him 305 years ago. It echoed through his thoughts. The very memory...The frightened trembling voice of his sister.

"C'mon just one! Hopscotch! You know that right?" The frost spirit said holding on to Pitch's hand.

"This is a trick?" Pitch whispered even after all Jack said he still doubted him.

"Would I ever trick you?" Jack was already sounding desperate.

_Yes you do! You always trick me!_

"Of course you do. Always." The Nightmare King said bitterly.

Jack bit his lips. The past was repeating itself right before his very eyes. Fate was threatening to take away another loved one the same way.

"N-not this time! It's easy!"

He just had to get Pitch to safety. It wasn't difficult. It wasn't Rocket Science. He could do this!

_**CRACK CRACK CRACK**_

**Maybe not.**

* * *

**Cliffhanger? Maybe not. :3**


	2. Anatolia Summers

**Insane**

by: bloodysword99

He was suddenly sucked into some kind of mind trick because he was seeing something from his past. Just a tiny flash; nothing spectacular. A glimpse of his little daughter, Seraphina, frolicking in a rose garden. Trying to chase down a beautiful butterfly, she laughed and played with such a carefree and innocent spirit. His little offspring was mischievous, yes, an understatement but yes. VERY Mischievous. A tiny version of her mother, his beloved wife who had died in labor.

It pains him to see a spitting image of her. Looking happy without a care in the world. But despite the death of his wife, he vow to protect their child and be a loving father. And left his duties as a warrior and a leader to raise his Seraphina. Pitch recalled he was a general in an army whom fought against the impending darkness of his world and beyond. Though it was consider as a crime to leave the army at a distressing time, he knew not being there to protect and love his daughter was an even greater atrocity.

_'Father! Father! Look! There!'_ The little girl pointed with her tiny finger at the insect floating to Pitch's chest. The butterfly landed gracefully on his chest just over his heart.

_'It's a sign, Father!'_

'Oh how so sweetheart?' Pitch asked curiously while Seraphina made his way to her father.

_'In old lunar tales, the butterfly is a messenger of the Royal Lunenoff family. They say all butterflies are a gift from them to guide us.'_

Oh right, Serphina had her mother's brains.

_'It's a sign, Father! Do you think Luneoffs will grace us?'_

Pitch smiled how strong his daughter's faith in the gods. Especially, Manny, the Lunenoff prince. She always believed in them despite the fact of the evil she had heard about in this world. It wasn't silly for a child to believe so much.

_'Father...'_

His child was suddenly very quite. This was rare. She had an uncontrollable bubbly personality. And when she's silent, it had to be really REALLY serious.

_'T-The Lunenoffs spoke to me.'_

His golden eyes were wide and stared hard at her like she had told him something horrible.  
Pitch was scared hearing this. No one. No one but the chosen ones of the Royal family can hear their voice. Their trusted chosen guardians. It terrified him knowing her sole daughter was one of them. Damned to a life of responsibility and soon to be immortal carrying the duties of the Lunenoffs.

_'They said...They needed you, Father.'_

**Needed him?**

As the words sunk into Pitch, the butterfly flew away from his chest and straight for the horizon. Only to find out...There were silhouette ominously in horseback. Watching them silently from a hill. Studying them. Waiting.  
Nightmares, Seraphina thought but Pitch knew...

Those were not Nightmares but they are as much as dangerous.

_'Sweetheart, stay behind me.'_ He instructed and she obeyed hiding behind his robe.

Horses shrieked and fussed, the riders were headed this way destroying the beautiful roses at their path.  
The riders, dressed in gold and black armor, pulled the reign off the horses to stop and to observe the father and daughter like they were nothing more than a speck.

_'General Kozmotis.'_

He recognized her anywhere.

'Captain...' he uttered in a not so pleasant tone. She was student of his and a like a second daughter. He had trained her from the very start of her league in the Golden Army. Started at a young age, no older than Seraphina, she was trained, tested and trialed with many others who wish to join the cause. But only she and a few others had made it through. And now, she was Captain of one of the Golden Armies. And it was all thanks to his training. She was kind and grateful but...Since he left the army, she was little upset. And kind of held a little grudge against him.

Her eyes said it all. She was angry and determined like a warrior should seem but her eyes had a tint of betrayal and sadness when she once again faced the General after all this time.

_'General...Come with us, sir, by the order of the Court of Light.'_ Sounding very stern and sincere about it.

As he was about to speak, he felt the ground crumble under him. He fell.

It was then Pitch was woke.

He woke up from the trance by cold icy water engulfing him.

And he sank deep.

* * *

"Pitch!"

The ice floor crumbled under Pitch's feet. And Jack Frost had a second to pull him to safety yet Pitch's hand had slipped through his fingers and the Nightmare King plunged into the lake.

**Not again! No! No! NO! Not Like this!**

Reaching for him in the water, he stretched his hands quickly and swiftly.

Everything went bad from there.

Just by contact, the liquid froze at his touch trapping Pitch under a hard coat of thick ice! Leaving him no escape route. Leaving him to drown. Leaving him to die in the same manner Jack did.

"NO! Pitch! PITCH!" He bashes his fist into the icy floor but all he caused was more frost over the lake.

**Why? Why?**

"PITCH!"

**WHY!?**

Then, it was the moon who answered. A star fell from the heavens. Heading for the lake! Jack thought of moving to safety but he couldn't leave Pitch there trapped. So, not knowing what to do, he stayed and awaited for his second death.

_"Move aside, Frost."_

A voice demanded. Jack's eyes widen of the brightness of the star. It descended from the heavens and gracefully landed on the snow. The frost sizzled at her feet, melting it. The star dimmed and revealed a human form.

"Ana Summers..." The frost spirit mumbled before a full fledged woman in a yellow sundress. Red headed trashed with orange leaves , tanned skin, and looking pretty pissed off, she snarled at her elemental rival.

"Honestly, the things I do..." Ana, the Summer Spirit, said before summing her weapon of choice. A long Spear.

Jamming it to the ground, her elemental magic seeped through her spear and crawls toward the frozen lake. Jack scrambles in fear and keeps his distance from the ground. Just feeling her summer powers makes him ill. Summer and Winter don't go together. Trust me, the heat made was just unbearable for him.

Her magic melted away the path of frost like butter and the iced lake returned to it's liquid state. Thus, Pitch was able to break out of the water and swim to safety.

"Try to do that again, Frost. And you'll end up killing him." Ana scolded at Jack from below and flew back to the stars.

Jack wondered why the Summer Spirit helped him but all that mattered was Pitch.


	3. Veles Autumn

**Insane**

by: bloodysword99

Pitch was suddenly aware water secluded him. He couldn't breathe. Not even when his lungs screamed for oxygen and how mind has getting hazy from the lack of air, he wasn't bothered as he sank deeper.

Somehow being a dark entity long enough makes you emotionless. All these years, thousands of years, Pitch had been exposed to more evil and chaos than any man should handle.

**How can he...?**

How can he be the same after the things he's seen? the thing's he's done? After all that had happened, Pitch was lucky only emotions deserted him and not his sanity...well, what's left of it.

Sinking and Sinking further, he finally got what he wished for. To stop being the Nightmare King. To stop his uncontrollable thirst for fear. To stop traumatizing children by being a bed creature. To finally..._Finally..._

**To Finally stop being a monster...**

_"NO! Pitch! PITCH!"_

He saw...Jack Frost? Pitch could barely see him. The Winter Spirit looked rather frightened while he was trying to break the thick icy surface of the lake.

**Fool.**

Ah, yes, this fool, this child, Jack Frost. Pitch didn't know why he was so attracted to him. It puzzles him how the boy could easily catch Pitch's eye. Even though he had ruined his world domination plans with snowballs and denied the partnership he gracefully offered, the silly Nightmare King can not stop thinking about him.

Baffling really. The Nightmare king never found out why but he couldn't careless.

Jack Frost...he could taste his fear even the depths of the lake.

So, **addicting.**

Not only was his fear delicious but the Winter Prince was a lot like himself. Lonely. Not being believed in. Being ignored. Unwanted... But even if you add that all together, Jack Frost is not an insane monster like him...

"PITCH!"

Why damn him to this fate? Why couldn't the Lunenoffs just leave him be? Why couldn't they just let him stay with his daughter? Why couldn't he be happy? So many questions all of them unanswered...

He closed his eyes accepting his watery asylum. And hoped the Man in Moon would just leave him to rest.  
But that was all wishful thinking.

He felt a blast of warmth creeping through the water. Magic, he suspected. Yet this magical warmth reminded him of the hot summers he had spent training as a warrior of light, aspiring to be a knight of the Golden Army. The hot sensation snaked itself around Pitch's body.

It felt just like...the comfort of his adoring wife when he first met her as a novice warrior. Her essence reminded him of summer. The way she smiled. Her eyes beamed like the summer sun. Her very presence was like a hot chocolate after a bad dream.

She had died so young...But her legacy lived on in their daughter.

'Father!'

His eyes snap open hearing her voice.

Why could he hear her voice so clearly!?

Not taking any chances, he swam to the source of the warmth, the surface.

He knew there was a good chance it was a trick but he doesn't rely on chances these days.

The once thick frozen lake has liquefied and he broke through the surface.

It was so warm...yet cold once he realized the winter breeze had blew.

* * *

Coughing up the icy water from his lungs, he heaved himself from the deep waters.  
Pitch crawled to the safety of the shadow ignoring Jack's existence He made his way to the dark corners and pathetically curled himself into a ball for an ounce of warmth.

Jack rushed to Pitch's aid after Ana Summers' uncharacteristic rescue.

It was strange.

**Anatolia had no motives to do that.**

"Shit! Pitch, you alright!?" He cried before touching the Nightmare king's shoulder.

The dampness of Pitch's skin and Jack's frost, it was a perfect thing to make high quality ice. So, at his touch, Pitch's shoulder was coated with a sheet of frost.

_'Try to do that again, Frost, and you'll end up killing him!'_

Anatolia's warning had popped up his head and he quickly drew away.

H-he had to do something!

But he can't touch him when he's wet!

Why was Pitch so affected by his frost!? He didn't seem to harm the nightmare king back then but why...? Why now? Was it because the boogeyman is...weaker?

He needed help!

But he couldn't just waltz up to the Guardians and beg for shelter for the King of Fear. No, stupid idea. He needs someplace warm! At least not warm enough for Jack...

"That's it!" He rejoiced when an idea struck him.

He swooped to his favorite tree he was fund of sleeping on. Once he found a whole in the bark, his hand went in for the picking, (his secret little stash). Moving aside somethings like Bunnymund's boomerang he _borrowed _ a Toothbrush and dental care products from Tooth and some other stuff he forgot to return. Then, he finally found what we looking for!

A snow globe, North's Christmas present to him last year.

Swooping down to the shivering Pitch, he shook the globe and pinpointed the location of his wish.

"Enchanted Woods, Fairy Haven!" He tossed the globe and out came the portal.

He hooked his staff on Pitch's clothes, threw him in and Jack jumped after him.

* * *

"So it _IS_ true." A voice welcomed Ana upon her return..

Anatolia Summers, Summer Spirit, reported back to the safe haven of the tropical regions just after her rescue of the Nightmare King. She thought she could get some rest and maybe gather her thoughts on why she did such kindness for her elemental rival, Jack Frost. But instead of relaxing in her beach house, she finds another elemental spirit waiting for her.

Tall, lean, and unfortunately very charming, This Elemental being had brown hair with a nice messy cut that boys seem to fashion themselves. Hazel eyes, sharp and hypnotizing and fair skinned. This handsome youth smirked at Anatolia like a devious little demon.

"_Veles Autumn_. why am I not surprised?" The Summer Spirit spoke his name like venom. Next to Jack Frost, Veles was on her hate list.

Veles Autumn, Prince of Fall, chosen by the Man in Moon long before Jack or Ana. Not much it known about him besides the fact he bring the magical autumn season, letting the leaves fall like rain and enriches all harvest. Veles was known to be silent among the council of all mystical beings but every now and then he...pries into anything he's interested in. Pries a little too much. He's an annoying teen (passing off as a 19-year-old). An asshole, Anatolia called him. This Asshole is in a different level when it comes to power. He was a force to be reckoned with.

"So, what I hear about Pitch Black is true?"

Anatolia bit her lip.

**Veles won't stop till he knows.**

"So, our season brother, Frost, is his lover?" he asked another.

This jerk was like reminder of the days when she wished she was human. Maybe, life would be better of if she wasn't a summer spirit.

Sliding into a hammock, he swings himself lazily and waits for Ana's reply.

"Why the sudden interest? You never seem to bother about Jack Frost before."

Veles laughed like she had said something hilarious causing the said Summer Spirit to narrow her gaze and grip of her long spear. It was irritating how he laughed. Maniacal low and almost evil. _almost_.

And with this, Ana tried her best not to impale him with her sharp pointy spear. It would be useless any way because he was immortal.

"Oh, Anatolia, you say the weirdest things..."

Veles smiled like he was envisioning something before talking once more.

"Who says I am interested in Jack?" He muttered spreading a smirk on his face.

The frightening realization loomed over Ana. Her brown eyes widen but kept it as narrow as possible to mask her horror with a glare. The summer spirit had to at least keep everything under control in front of the Autumn Prince. The last thing she needed was him sniffing up her plans.

**Just stay calm.**

"I will find out eventually, Ana. If you won't tell me, fine." Veles hopped from the comfort of the hammock and said.

"I have other ways." With a snap of his finger, the breeze came in with a horde of orange leaves and he was whisked away.

Summer was glad he was gone but she knew this wasn't the last of it.

"General Kozmotis Pitchiner, greatest warrior of the Golden army, feared by all dark beings, slayer of 10,000 Fearlings and Nightmares, I know you're still there. The Man in the Moon believes that too."

Anatolia Summers muttered looking up at a visible crescent in the sky. The moon has shown himself even in daylight.

The Lunenoff Prince must be desperate.

If I were him, I would be desperate as well. Summers' thought before flying towards the heavens like a rising star. I guess that pineapple martini had to wait.


End file.
